Flash Man
is a Robot Master created by Doctor Albert Wily. In combat, Flash Man can stop time to attack opponents while they can't move with the rapid-firing blaster in his right arm. To his enemies, it appears Flash Man is moving at light speed or teleporting. It's believed that this ability is a perfected form of what the Robot Master, Time Man, was capable of. However, unlike Time Man, who could only slow down time with Time Slow, Flash Man can stop it competely with Time Stopper. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data He can stop time for a short period. He sometimes makes bad use of his power for fun. "Stop in the name of love!" Good point: Caring boss Bad point: Miseryguts Like: Camera Dislike: Commercials for wigs Japanese CD data: Good point: Kind to subordinates Bad point: Whiner Like: Camera Dislike: Commercial messages for wigs Stage enemies Enemies in Flash Man's stage. *Blocky *Crazy Cannon *Sniper Armor *Squirm Other media Mega Man Megamix Flash Man appeared in the story "Orders to Destroy R" from the manga Mega Man Megamix and Rockman Remix. In the manga, Flash Man's Time Stopper is a system which allows him to control the speed of light, which in effect halts the flow of time for those affected. He has several mirrors hidden around his body that are used as flashes when the Time Stopper is activated, being two in the shoulders, two in the left arm, four in the legs and one in the chest. The sides of his arm cannon can also open, revealing 12 muzzles. In Mega Man Megamix, Flash Man and Air Man where the first robots from Mega Man 2 to attack Mega Man. Flash Man was the first defeated, and he returned to Wily's base for repairs. Later, when Mega Man attempts to stop one of Wily's skull satellite, Flash Man appears again and interrupts Quick Man's fight against him, saying he will take care of Mega Man. Not wanting interruptions, Quick Man cut Flash Man in three parts (right arm, upper part and lower part) with his boomerang so he could defeat Mega Man by himself. The satellite exploded, but Mega Man used Flash Man's Time Stopper to escape. Flash Man was later seen laying on the debris of the satellite severely damaged. He cursed and swore to Quick Man that he would one day kill him, this showing a vendetta between these two. This may show that he and Quick Man are rivals. In the original version of the story from Rockman Remix, Flash Man captured Roll and took her to Wily's base while Air Man fought against Mega Man. Other appearances Flash Man also appeared in the manga Megaman: Dr. Wily's Plot, Rockman World and Rockman 4Koma Great March. Gallery Image:SARFlashMan.jpg‎|Flash Man in Super Adventure Rockman Image:FlashMegamix.png|Flash Man in Mega Man Megamix Image:2-flash.jpg|Flash Man's original design Trivia *Flash Man was the only Mega Man 2 Robot Master not to be in Captain N: The Game Master. He was also the only Robot Master from Mega Man 2 other than Bubble Man to not make an appearance in the animated series. *In the Pendulum song Showdown, a remixed exert of his theme can be heard around the 0:50 mark. *Oil Man's mugshot from Mega Man 3 (PC) is an edit of Flash Man's mugshot. *Oddly, in the Mega Man 2 mugshot, the round bulb bits of his head are white, even with yellow rings at the side of his ear, but in the artwork, it's yellow. *The reason Flash Man doesnt like wig commercials is because he is bald. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Spacetime Robot Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily